Yami Malik and Pixie Stix
by redeyesultimatedragon
Summary: All i need to say is: Yami Malik steals Yugi's Pixie stix, there is a funny bunny marathon on tv and Kaiba's computer went haywire
1. Yami Malik steals Pixie Stix

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did would I even write this?   
  
And I don't own pixie stix,   
  
or anything else I put in the story except the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason: This is my first fic so please don't flame.  
  
Yami Jason: You heard him...don't flame OR ELSE!  
  
Jason: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! EVIL YAMI ALERT!!!   
  
EVIL YAMI ALERT!!! *runs around screaming*  
  
Yami Jason: What evil yami? I don't see any evil yamis.   
  
*looks around innocently*  
  
Jason: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THE EVIL YAMI AGAIN!!! *points at Yami Jason*  
  
Yami Jason: Are you accusing me of being an evil yami???  
  
Jason: YES!!!  
  
Yami Jason: Why?  
  
Jason: BECAUSE YOU ARE!!!  
  
Yami Jason: No I'm not.  
  
Jason: YES YOU ARE!!! NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I GET HYPER!!!!!  
  
Yami Jason: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK HYPER HIKARI THREAT   
  
HYPER HIKARI THREAT!!!!!  
  
Jason: Now it's your turn to scream.   
  
*pulls out bag of sugar menacingly*  
  
Yami Jason: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jason: Well, better start the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was MAD! Yami Malik had banished Mai to the shadow realm, but even worse was the fact that he had stolen Yugis Pixie Stix! He HAD to get them back! When Yugi stepped out of his room to find Yami Malik, he felt the blimp shake   
  
and heard a voice going...  
  
"BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY!"   
  
Then Yugi saw Kaiba and went over to ask about the blimp shaking.  
  
Yugi: WHY IS THE BLIMP SHAKING KAIBA!?  
  
Kaiba: *at same time*WHAT IS THIS INFERNAL RACKET YUGI!?  
  
Both: I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THIS NOISE!  
  
Kaiba: I THINK MALIK FOUND THE TRAMPOLINE!  
  
Yugi: *at same time*I THINK MALIK IS EATING MY PIXIE STIX  
  
Kaiba: HE SHOULD KNOW THAT THAT TRAMPOLINE IS ONLY FOR A SUGAR HIGH MOKUBA!  
  
Yugi *at same time...again...* HE SHOULD KNOW THAT STEALING IS WRONG   
  
AND I BOUGHT THOSE WITH MY OWN MONEY!  
  
Both:I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THIS RACKET!  
  
Tea walks out of room wondering what all the noise was about.  
  
Tea: WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE ABOUT!?  
  
Kaiba: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK EVIL FRIENDSHIP RANTER!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Tea: THAT'S NOT VERY FRIENDSHIPPY YOU KNOW!  
  
Then they all heard a voice...  
  
Voice: MUST HAVE PIZZA... PIZZA YUMMY... I LIKE PIZZA...  
  
Tea: WHO IS THAT!?  
  
Tristan walks out of his room looking sleepy.  
  
Tristan: JOEY JUST WOKE ME UP SLEEPTALKING ABOUT PIZZA!  
  
Yugi: SO THAT'S WHAT THE VOICE WAS.  
  
Tristan: WHAT'S ALL THE RACKET ABOUT ANYWAYS!?  
  
Yugi:YAMI MALIK STOLE MY PIXIE STIX   
  
AND IT SOUNDS LIKE HE HAS A TRAMPOLINE!  
  
Sleeptalking Joey: GIMME THAT DONUT! I WANT THAT DONUT!  
  
MMMM IT'S A GOOD DONUT. YUMMM!  
  
Tristan: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO WAKE HIM UP SO HE DOESN'T SLEEPTALK!  
  
*walks into Joey's bedroom and dumps convieniently placed bucket of water onto Joey's head*  
  
Joey: *doesn't wake up*  
  
Tristan: *slaps Joey across the face with sandpaper*  
  
Joey: OUCH! HOW DARE YOU!*pulls out convieniently place whip and chases Tristan across the room snapping it* YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?  
  
Tea: Joey, Tristan why don't you do something less destructive?  
  
Joey: Yeah so where's the TV???  
  
Mokuba: I'll show you where it is!  
  
Joey:ALRIGHT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 minutes later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TV:Welcome to the Funny bunny Television marathon  
  
and here's our show*shows funny bunny on tv*  
  
Joey:* clicks remote*  
  
TV:*shows funny bunny*  
  
Joey: *clicks remote*  
  
TV *shows funny bunny*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
42,892 clicks later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: IS THERE ANYTHING BUT FUNNY BUNNY ON TV!? EVEN ANIMAL PLANET HAD FUNNY BUNNY! THERE IS NO END TO THE TORTURE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba is setting the course for island  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: Set landing course for KaibaCorp Island.  
  
Computer: Affirmative, setting crash course for Atlantic Ocean.  
  
Kaiba: NO! Set landing course for KaibaCorp Island.  
  
Computer: Affirmative, setting crash course for Arctic ocean.  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 


	2. Is everything KaibaCorpbrand?

Jason:*to lawyers*Do i HAVE to say it???  
  
Lawyers: Yes.  
  
Jason: Why?  
  
Lawyers:*pull out bazookas* Because.  
  
Jason: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or ANYTHING ELSE i put in this story.  
  
And to answer a reviewers question, Bakura has been banished to the Shadow Realm by Yami Malik.   
  
Yami Jason: I ONLY TALK IN CAPS LOCK BECAUSE I THINK IT'S FUN!  
  
Jason: Stupid Yami.........................  
  
Yami Jason: WOW! 25 PERIODS! THAT'S A LOT!  
  
Jason:*pulls out mega bag of Pixie Stix*  
  
Yami Jason:*screams and runs off*  
  
Jason: That works like a charm. Well, better get back to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: Why does this computer want me to crash on the North Pole!?  
  
I told it to go to KaibaCorp Island!*walks out to tell the other passengers on the blimp* My computer wants us to crash on the North Pole.  
  
Yugi: WHAT!?   
  
Kaiba: we're going to crash on the north pole in 5 minutes 54.8903   
  
seconds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 minutes 54.8903 seconds later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CRUNCH  
  
Joey: WHAT WAS THAT!?  
  
Yugi: We just crashed on the north pole.  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY KAIBACORP-BRAND BLIMP!!!  
  
IT'S RUINED  
  
Mokuba: Well at least my KaibaCorp-brand gameboy's al right  
  
Joey: *sees giant box of jelly donuts* DDDDDOOOOOOOOOONNNNNUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTSSSSS  
  
Mokuba: Joey why don't you have a KaibaCorp-brand jelly donut  
  
and some KaibaCorp-brand milk to wash it down  
  
Kaiba: why don't we head outside to see what we're on?  
  
Mokuba: Good idea Seto!  
  
Kaiba:*sees that they're on ice*  
  
*tests ice with kaibacorp brand ski pole*  
  
Ice:*breaks*  
  
Kaiba: Uh-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
scene switch. i'm going to include Noah Kaiba now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noah: I've got Kaiba right where i want him. He's stuck to the north pole by my KaibaCorp-brand magnet machine which attracts anything metal.*KaibaCorp-brand Torpedo hits magnet machine*  
  
Noah: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
scene switch back to blimp  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: I know Seto! Lets use our KaibaCorp-brand life rafts to go to that big island of ice over there  
  
Voice: HOHOHOHOHO*flies overhead in sleigh pulled by reindeer*  
  
Mokuba: was that Santa Claus?  
  
(note from author:no i do not believe in santa claus but he will be important later on)  
  
Kaiba: Santa Claus doesn't exist Mokuba.   
  
Why don't we use the KaibaCorp-brand life rafts to go to that  
  
big island of ice over there?  
  
Yugi: Ok we'd better get on it then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 Hours later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: We've been paddling for 5 hours now i'm getting tired.....  
  
Yugi: Same here. I think the island was just a mirage...   
  
Joey: Same here *falls asleep*  
  
BUMP!  
  
Joey: WHAT WAS THAT!?  
  
Yugi: Uh Joey, i think we're on the island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
